The REAL Vesper 1
by amytonlover625
Summary: When a code red goes off in the Cahill Command Center, life turns into caos. But when Amy and her boyfriend Hamilton go to seek the intruder, the identity of Vesper 1 will come out, and an un-expected hero will take the throne.
1. Chapter 1

BEEP, BEEP. "Oh my gosh, Hammy wake up!""Huh, what? Reagan?""No you doofus it's me! We have a red alert!"I pressed the button. THE button for emergencies ONLY. All at once, the Cahill faces started appearing on the screen. "You guys, we have a red alert. Jonah, we need your techy side. Can you figure out what just happened?""Yo, dawg, I'm all over it". All of a sudden, A young Pheonix Wizard popped up next to Jonah on the screen."Huh, what happened? Cheesecake?" "Pheonix, put Smarty down! He's MY pillow pet!" As Jonah and Pheonix were arguing over Smarty, I ran downstairs to get Dan up.

"Dan, wake up! We need you!"" Huh, what? You need kung-fu?"" No, you stupid! Go to the Command Room NOW!" As I rushed up the stairs, I found Hamilton and Ian conversing about who it could have been that hacked them. All of a sudden, the face of Fiske Cahill appeared on the screen. " Amy, I located where the hacker is . It says they're in a nearby hotel. Whoever is doing this knows our software."" But Uncle, who else knows the code to get in? Even Dan doesn't know it!" Amy glanced at her brother, sound asleep in his chair. Such a help he was.

"I need you to go scope out the hotel. Possibly get a list of all the guests, and be on the look out for anyone with the last name Vesper.""On it Uncle. Thanks."

By the time I was dressed, Sinead was making breakfast. The aroma of Belgian waffles and bacon lofted through the air. I immediately sat down at once, digging in. "Amy, slow down! Your eating like you're one of the Holts!""Well that's offensive" Hamilton announced, as he sat down with Dan. We quickly ate our breakfast, and grabbed what we might need. "O.K., I think we have everything! Let's go!"

My stomach was doing summer saults the whole car ride, and not just because Hamilton was driving.(although that could be a contributing factor...)


	2. Chapter 2: kidnapped

Dan was at the Command Center, which was a choice I was questioning right now. I felt my right hip, which was supporting the 'latest-and-greatest' dart gun, as Natalie Kabra put it. It had been my 15th birthday gift from her. You see, some kids might have gotten a sweet card, and a gift certificate, or a new D.S. Game, but no. My Prada wearing, Gucci dissing cousin got me a dart gun. Some gift,huh?

As Hamilton crept around the building, he wondered about Amy. "How did I get so lucky? And to think she was going to go out with that dork, Ian. He caused her so much pain, and he had the audacity to ask her out again"! _Whoa Hamilton,_ he thought to himself. _Calm down_. He felt himself getting madder and madder. This is what he and his therapist worked on. Calming down. He looked down and saw himself gripping his hand into a fist so hard, his knuckles were white. _Focus, Hamilton, focus_. _You have a job to do. _He walked into the hotel, and sat down on the couch. He picked up a newspaper, and looked behind him with his mirrored glasses. _Nothing suspicious_ he thought. He saw Amy from across the room give the all clear sign. He radioed into Dan and Sinead that everything was all clear.

_Hmm_, I thought to myself. _I kind of want to check upstairs. _I gave Hamilton the all clear sign, and then nodded upstairs to tell him I was going upstairs. He was on the phone with Comm. Center, so I waited until he was off. "Ham, I'm going to check upstairs.""O.K., I'll go with you".

We stumbled upon room 625, and I happened to find it a tad bit suspicious. The door was wide open, with no sign of a maid cart. The television was on, and all the beds unmade. I walked inside, as Hamilton kept watch. I looked in the bedroom, and everything looked pretty good. I walked into the living room, and found the T.V. that was left on. I looked near the kitchen and all looked situation normal, using my Dads term. I looked at the garbage, and observed that the garbage beg was missing. _How weird, _I thought. _Where did the garbage bag go?_ THUD! All of a sudden all went black. "HAMILTON" I yelled. "HELP!" I guess I figured out where the garbage bag went.


End file.
